bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Trigger the Rage Bee/Demon with a Heart
This idea was normally supposed to be a comic, but I later thought it would be easier to make it a story... so that's where we are! Introducing, Demon with a Heart. By: Me, Trigger (the Rage Bee) 'Chapter 1: Nobee understands me' Demon Bees... bees to bears to beekeepers... they all say that they are evil. They also say that they cast dark and powerful spells and are always up to no good. I don't see how so. It's just... not me. I'm a Demon Bee. I'm more different than you think. ... "Stand back! It's a Demon Bee!" somebee cried. Everybee gasped and darted to a hiding place. Only the Red Bees and a few brave souls stayed where they are. The Red Bees didn't hide because, apparently, I'm a Red Bee too. You wouldn't normally hide from your own teammates, right? But what they didn't know is that I'm not a normal Demon Bee. "Look at those scaredy-Tabby-Bees tries to fly away," Rad Bee chuckles. "He's just a Fire Bee, only eviler and darker." "They say Demon Bees' powers are fueled with pure hatred. Not as much as we, Rage Bees," Rage Bee grumbled. "Can we just get back to our work?" Riley Bee snapped. "We can buzz whatever Demon Bees are about later." Typical Riley Bee, I thought. Riley Bee is the Red Bee leader if you happen to not know that. Oh, and he's pretty serious at times like this. But personally, I don't see Riley Bee that bad. In fact, I don't see anybee that has negative qualities in them. I like to look into the bright side of others, although I can sometimes be a little pessimistic. I flew over to a red flower when I heard a rustle of leaves behind me. It was a Diamond Bee. Actually, this Diamond Bee has a name. Her name is Angel. She's called that because of her compassionate heart. Not only that, instead of regular wings, Angel as these divine angel wings. "Oh. I didn't realize I stumbled into a Strawberry Field. Forgive me... er..." Angel stopped, realizing who I was. I blinked, trying to think of what to say without scaring her. But I must be slow at things like that because Angel swooped to the other direction. Hmmm, I guess it makes sense. Angels and Demons are opposites. Sigh, how can I make at least one bee know who I really am without them flying away? Not only that, I have to convince them really well. Bees already think I'm like other Demon Bees. I'll never have the chance! I looked down to the ground and whispered, "To the dead souls from below, I plea for my luck to grow." The spell of the soul call always replies to the prayers. But I never knew it would be able to affect other bees lives. 'Chapter 2: Two by Two' "You, Demon Bee! Take me to your leader!" Somebee from behind ordered. I didn't know who it was. I turned around, to see a blackish-blue colored bee with a... I have no idea what it is. But somehow, I knew what kind of bee he is. "Ninja Bee?" I backed away. Why is a Blue Bee talking to me? I thought. "You... want me to take you to my leader?" Ninja Bee flew closer to me, "Yes, I have to do this for a mission. Now take me to your leader." "Riley Bee...?" I asked. "Whatever his name is, take me to him!" "Fine, jeez." I turned around and started looking for Riley Bee. I never knew what Ninja Bee wants from him, bad or not. But kindness seemed to take over. It controlled me to show directions to a bee that's on the opposite color side of mine. Ninja Bee sped by past me, leaving a blue trace behind him. It's kinda like my fire trail. "Why are you so slow? Taking your sweet time, eh?" "No," I sighed. "Demons Bees are meant to be slow. Like Exhausted Bees." "I don't have all day. Ripley Bee has to be around here somewhere." It's' Riley Bee, '' I thought. But I didn't have the heart to correct him. Something tells me it's rude to do stuff like that. I eventually found Riley Bee grinding pollen from the Rose Field. Riley Bee looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw Ninja Bee. "Why are you here?" Riley Bee snapped. I was puzzled. Shouldn't Riley Bee at least say a friendly greeting to Ninja Bee or something? ''I thought. "For a mission... you-know-who is looking for you," Ninja Bee sneered. Out of the blue, Ninja Bee yelled, "BUCKO BEE!!! RILEY BEE IS AT THE ROSE FIELD!" "I should've known Bucko Bee is behind this!" Riley Bee pouted. "How do you even know I'm here?" Before Ninja Bee can answer, Bucko Bee entered the Rose Field, with an evil grin. "Bucko Bee..." Riley Bee narrowed his eyes, gritted his teeth and have this 'I've-met-my-challenge' expression. Bucko Bee snickered, "Nice flower field, Ri-" "I think it's best if we don't start any more conversations. They always lead to trouble. So it's best if we just stay away from each other." Riley Bee interrupted. How rude, I thought. I don't see anything wrong with starting a conversation. Even when you don't get along with that bee well. "Stay away from each other? Oh, I'm not here just to have a little chat. That's just dumb. I was thinking the time has come..." Bucko Bee flew closer to Riley Bee. What's going on now? Riley Bee just nodded. "The time has come indeed. I'm sick and tired of roaming around this mountain without bumping into a random Blue Bee of yours." "Hey! You don't insult my bees! That's it! It's time to fight! It's time to rage! IT"S TIME FOR WAR!!!" Bucko Bee declared. I almost cried, "OH MY ONETT!". But no, I just jumped back. Did Bucko Bee just state we're going to have war? Between the Red Bees and Blue Bees? No, it can't be. I thought we can just live in a mountain with forever peace. And now, there's this! I shivered. I'm so not prepared for this. '' "''Fine then. I accept..." Riley Bee growled. "You don't stand a chance. You may have powerful bees, but I know mine will win the war! Just wait and see... C'mon, Ninja Bee." Bucko Bee flew off, with Ninja Bee following behind. Riley Bee turned to me. "Don't listen to them. I've been waiting for an event like this for years. I already have it planned." ''Does Riley Bee expect me to respond? I thought. Should I be brave and tough and say I can just use my dark powers to defeat them? Or can I just confess that I won't be able to do this? ''But what came out of my mouth was, "Okay, good to know!" "I'll gather up all the Rage Bees and the other Red Bees. You bring all your other Demon Bees and Fire Bees." Riley Bee snickered. I hope this incident would come short... 'Chapter 3: Assists Arrives "HUT, 2, 3, 4, HUT, 2, 3, 4! Come on, guys! If you want us to win this war, you have to be on your full concentration!" Riley Bee commanded. Commander Bee sure taught Riley' well, or Panda Bear. Today is the last day to prepare before the war. Or at least I think so, that's what I heard, anyway. Riley Bee is determined to keep all of us in shape and not make us waste a second to train. "Will it be like this all day? I don't think flying in formation is all we're going to do in the war," one of the Red Bees whispered. Another chuckled, "By the looks from Riley Bee, yes." I basically know what to do. I got bored really quickly. Nobee would notice if I just sneak away, I thought. I bolted to the Mushroom Field. Peaceful. Just the way I like it. I tried to ignore all the orders from Riley Bee. Especially in a quiet field like this, I can still hear those "HUT, 2, 3, 4's". Just then, I heard rustling leaves. Ladybug? ''I thought. A Ladybug usually spawns in this field. My body ached. I have not much energy left to slay any mobs now. I rarely do so, actually. When I looked up, it wasn't a Ladybug. It was a Red Bee I never saw before. "Gah! Somebee is here!" She cried but stopped. "Oh, it's... just a Demon Bee." "Who are you?..." I asked. "I don't mean any harm. I... come for peace..." Why do I feel like an alien all of a sudden? "Oh... but aren't Demon Bees all about chaos?" The Red Bee stared at my rose-colored horns. "Me? No... I just came to the Mushroom Field for peace." The Red Bee just kept staring. ''I hope nothing bad is bothering her, '' I thought. But she quickly snapped to attention. "Forgive my bad behavior. I'm Crimson Bee, by the way. I suppose your just called Demon Bee?" "Yeah. Nice to meet you, Crimson Bee!" I hope you don't see me as bad..." I stammered. I looked down. Crimson Bee added, "Do you really approve this war thing going on?" "To be honest, I don't," I admitted, relieved to release my confession to somebee. "That okay... you're not alone. I don't like what's going on, either. Hey, I ''do ''know some other bees that disagree as well. A Blue Bee, to your surprise." I raised my eyes, "You know a Blue Bee?" "Yeah. The names' Cobalt Bee. We're both Superhero Bees. I'm also known as the Defender of all things Red." Crimson Bee replied. "Wow, that's interesting. Anyway, what should we do about the war?" I asked. "How about this. We, you, me and Cobalt Bee, will all meet in the Star Hall that's above the Noob Shop. There, we'll figure out what to do." I nodded, "That's a good idea. Well, see you then..." "See ya!" Crimson Bee winked. She turned to the other direction and flew off. I returned to the Red Bee HQ, hoping nobee ever notice I was gone. 'Chapter 4: The Plan' "Over here!" I heard Crimson Bee call. I looked back to see if anybee noticed. ''None, phew, '' I thought. I slowly made my way above the shop and entered the Star Hall entrance. It was dark for a second. But the farther I flew, a light appeared, along with illuminating Star Amulet Generators. "Demon Bee, meet Cobalt Bee. The one I told you about the other day," Crimson Bee introduced. Cobalt Bee is solid blue with some superhero mask over his eyes. Even though they both have different features, Cobalt and Crimson Bee look alike. "Hiya! Shocked to see a Demon Bee here... no offense." Cobalt Bee said. "It's okay, I'm not like the other Demon Bees out there. In fact, I'm the opposite of what you think. I see the bright side in others and don't like being involved with chaos and havoc." Cobalt Bee nodded, "I guess it shouldn't be too hard to get along with you." Cobalt Bee turned to face Crimson Bee, "I also brought along a bee with me, so I guess Demon Bee isn't the only one with us." "That's great! The more, the merrier. Or at least we'll have another bee on our side." Crimson Bee cheered. "Yeah, I'm here," A light Blue Bee flew toward us. I would've known this bee would be with us! "Angel?!" I jumped. Angel's eyes widen, "Demon Bee? Oh, so sorry. I... didn't know you would be here..." "It's okay, Demon Bee is on our side," Cobalt Bee smiled. "Now let's do what we're supposed to do. What should we do about this war?" We all hovered in silence, thinking I guess. ''What should we do? '' I thought. ''Can we at least declare peace on either side? "How about this?" Diamond Bee buzzed. "Why don't we all go Basic Bee's hive and ask him to end this war-" "Sorry, Angel. Different story." Cobalt Bee interrupted.' (Author's Note: The idea Angel was about to tell was actually part of another story. Can't plagiarize :| )' "Okay... just a suggestion. How about you, Demon Bee? Got any ideas?" Angel asked. I looked down at the ground, "I... don't know." "Maybe we should just declare peace to other bees, ourselves," Crimson Bee suggested. "Not like I have any better options." "But how are we going to do that with Riley and Bucko Bee? They've been rivals to each other ever since they met each other as larvas," I stopped. "...I'm just saying it would be hard to do..." "We can always do that!" Cobalt Bee said. "Me and Crimson Bee had done daring things before. One time-" Crimson Bee piped up, "I think they don't need to know what we did in the past. But we have done some pretty risky things back in our days. So we're pretty cool with it." Angel beamed, "Okay, let's do it! It shouldn't be hard, right?" I shook my head, "But we couldn't just fly out there in the middle of a battle and just shout "End the War! Let's make peace!", we should make a plan. So we can have a better chance to succeed. Oh, and also a backup plan." "Demon's right." Cobalt Bee agreed. "So what are we supposed to do?..." asked Crimson Bee. More awkward silence. Until we heard a bomb exploded. BOOM!!! ' "I think I got it! Demon Bee can go out there on the battlefield on his side, with me going to the Blue Bee side. We can just meet up together, in front of everybee, and protest about this war." Angel Bee suggested, once again. "Okay... we can do that," I eyed at the exit of the Star Hall. "Something tells me that we need to get out there. Any last words before we go out there?" "I'm just saying... but what do we do?" Cobalt Bee said motioning him and Crimson Bee. Crimson Bee shook her head, "It's okay, Cobalt Bee. We can always help them out if they need help. We're bees that help other bees, anyway." Cobalt Bee nodded. "Okay then. Let's go!" He and Crimson Bee dashed outside. Angel was about to go, too. But she stopped herself and turned to me. "One thing..." I looked up, "W-what do you mean by that?..." Angel smiled. "I never have seen a Demon Bee like you so rare..." ??? "Ummm, I'm not anything unique compared to other Demon Bees. I look the same as the others." "I don't mean by the looks. It's the way you are inside. You're kind for one thing. And you're also mistaken. Bees, myself included, sorry, see you as cruel and evil-spirited. But you aren't!" "Yeah, I was pretty misjudged. But I'm pretty used to it..." "I think contributing with the C&C and me can actually show your true color to other bees. Showing who you ''really are. Once bees and people know your true self, they can know that there are different bees out there with different personalities." Angel declared. "It'll nice that somebees would understand after this," admitted. "I know. But know one thing..." Angel Bee muttered. "Sometimes, just sometimes, if you do something bad or screw up in any way, a good thing happens." Before I was about to question what it means, I heard Crimson Bee call, "Are you guys coming out?" "Yeah, coming!" I replied as a flew outside to the exit, hoping everything would work out as planned. '''Chapter 5: True Colors Comes Out BOOM! CRASH!!! 'Went the explosions. Fire Bees planted red bombs to the ground near the Blue Bee bases. The Red and Blue Bee HQ were surprisingly still standing, but both structures are on fire. Other than the color-Bee HQ structures, the bee gates had fallen as well; turned into scrap metal and debris. The air was filled with dust and gun smoke. Angel Bee gasped as if she's about to turn into a Shocked Bee. "What ruins!" "It's okay, guys. As long as our idea goes as planned, we're fine. Before you know it, everything will be back to normal," Crimson Bee comforted. "Got it!" I exclaimed. Through the dusty air, I noticed a lot of bees, including the leaders of the armies, are heading to... the Mountain Top Field? No way, there's going to be a battle at the Mountain Top! I dashed over to the Red Bee troops. When I reached to them, I tried to talk to a Fire Bee. "What's with us going to the Mountain Top?" Fire Bee turned around, "One of the Shy Bee spies told Riley Bee that Bucko Bee is claiming the Mountain Top Field. So we're trying to get their first. Shouldn't you be in the front of the line?" "Wait, I am?" I couldn't help asking. "Uh, yeah. Unless you weren't present at the formation a few hours ago, you should know where you're supposed to be." "Whoops! Uh, heh-heh...must've been behind." I tried to catch up before Fire Bee could say another word. I didn't want Fire Bee to get suspicious all over me. As we passed through the Lion Bee Gate, Riley Bee came to a full shock. Bucko Bee was already there! "Well, look who's here, late. I wonder where you've been." Bucko Bee sneered. "Not my fault that my Rascal Bees were fooling around down at the Dandelion Field!" Riley Bee shot back. I saw one the Demon Bees sneak over to the other side to place a bomb at the Blue Bees. I was about to shout "Don't do it!" But I stopped myself. What was wrong with me? "Your Fire, Rascal, and Demon Bees are going to pay for wrecking my Blue HQ!" "It's not my fault that all you have are Frosty and Bubble Bees to put out the fires!" "Whatever. Ninja Bees, FIRE!" Bucko Bee demanded. The Ninja Bees fired their canons at the middle of the field. Another battle has started; Battle of Mountain Top Field. The war raged on as fires were set. Cannons (not the transportation cannons) shook the ground as they’re blasted through the sky. Bullets flew. Bees went down each second. I tried to keep away when I found Angel inside of the Top Shop. I slipped inside. "Angel, what are you doing? Aren't we supposed to do the plan? Angel's diamond eyes were tearing up. ''Oh no, ''I thought. ''She's... crying? "I'm so sorry..." Angel whispered. "I-I don't t-think I c-can do it..." "There has to be a way," I said, determined. "Ever happen to know where Crimson and Cobalt Bee are?" Angel shook her head, "Ever since I left the Star Hall, I never knew where they were. It's like if they abandoned us and moved on to their own adventures. "That can't be!" I gasped. "I know they're somewhere. They couldn't just leave us like that! Do you mind if I go out there to find them?" "Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine..." Angel murmured. I nodded. I snuck out of the shop, hoping to find the C&C. "CRIMSON BEE!" I heard a familiar voice cry. I darted toward the voice's direction, finding Crimson Bee plummeting. I rushed over to her. "Cobalt Bee, what happened?" I asked. Cobalt Bee stiffened, "One of those armed Cool Bee jerks thought that Crimson Bee is coming to them as an attack. So he s-sh..." Cobalt Bee stopped. But he didn't need to continue. No, it can't be... "Wake up, Crimson Bee!" I cried, shaking her, hoping she'll get up. "Oooh, ugh." Crimson Bee mumbled. "Y-you're alive?" Cobalt Bee breathed. How can Crimson Bee survive a gunshot? I was wondering the same. But that doesn't matter. She had to be okay. "Are you okay?" I asked. "I-I'm okay..." Crimson Bee groaned. "Just... injured. But I'm going to make it. Don't worry..." I wish I know some medical treatment to help, ''I thought. ''But all I have are dark spells that are not even close to health care. "What's with a Demon Bee with Cobalt Bee?" I heard somebee from behind. I turned around, noticing Rad Bee. Busted!... "Well? What are you waiting for? DESTROY HIM!!!" Another yelled. Both Riley and Bucko Bee turned to see what's going on. "What are you doing?" Riley Bee demanded. Ugh, what should I say?, ''I thought to myself. "There's a wounded Red Bee, Crimson Bee, that got shot. I was trying to help out," I blurted. But I should've not have added the last part. "Help out? I never knew Demon Bees have any sympathy to anybee," I heard. "This is fake. Everybee, bear and one know that Demon Bees are up to no good." "They're just like Vicious Bees. Cold-blooded and heartless." "Only that this one has powers to cast dark magic." The conversations kept going, and I think a few Blue Bees chimed in. This is the problem I always faced. But I never exposed my compassion to anybee because I never had the chance to show my true self. Including the fact that everybee keeps a distance away from me. What kind of trouble have I made? I was just trying to make peace and break up this war. But no, instead, I created this mess! Stress and pressure increased inside my body. My blood began to heat up. Dark thoughts started to invade my mind like a wind blowing dust in an area. I couldn't think straight when I just had enough. I let my feelings out. The ''bad ''ones. I exploded and shrieked, "THAT'S ENOUGH!!! IM DONE WITH THIS!! EVER SINCE I WAS BORN, BEES MISJUDGED ME AND I WAS SICK OF IT!!! SO CAN WE JUST END THIS?!" A silent hush came to the crowd. Everybee stared at me, with startled looks. But I never noticed them. Because what just happened, happened that I never knew would be possible. A light flashed around me as if my body exploded. I felt myself change. Same bee form, but different colors, wings... and something else... I became gifted! "T-this is unbelievable!" Shy Bee finally said, breaking the silence. It's also surprising that a Shy Bee piped up because they rarely talked or say a peep. "Wow, a Gifted Demon Bee?" "So... cool..." "How did you do that?" "Just by a flash, he became gifted!" More and more whispers and agreement joined in. I was proud and confused at the same time. Okay, more confused. How did I become gifted? All I did was scream my feelings in a mean way. "Hey, Demon Bee," I heard a voice behind me. "You've... changed." I turned to see Crimson Bee, somewhat looking better than she was the last time I saw her. The spot where she was shot at has somehow recovered, in fact, you couldn't even tell it's there! "You're probably wondering. When I saw this bright light and heard a blast, it got to me and somehow healed my injury," Crimson Bee took a quick glance at me. "Look who changed." She smirked. "Demon Bee!" Angel cried. She popped out from the Top Shop and rushed toward me. "You're... gifted?" "Yeah..." I replied. "It happened all of a sudden." The Diamond Bee nodded, "This is what I mean by ''if you do something bad or screw up in any way, a good thing happens!" "I never really thought about it." I admitted, "But I guess a quote like that can come in handy sometimes." "Yep, sometimes," Angel winked. Then, I realized something, "But what now?" I whirled around, where I found Riley Bee behind me. I jumped in mid-air. What was he doing behind my back? "Hey," Riley Bee started. "Oh... hi..." I replied shyly. "What you did... was incredible." "I don't want to be mean, but I don't see how everybee is seeing this amazing or whatever." "I know. By the "you don't want to be mean" part. Many bees stereotype other bees. But when you "unleashed your fury" and said those words, I started to change my thoughts. You... open many bees eyes. There are many bees out there that can be different who they're supposed to be. And maybe..." Riley Bee raised an eyebrow, "I had been underestimating a bee that I never knew would be different..." I didn't get it at first, the words were kind of confusing. But I finally get what Riley Bee meant when he flew back a step. My jaw dropped. "B-bucko Bee?" I gasped. "Yes..." "It's a long story," Bucko Bee said. "But... if you hadn't become gifted in the first place, this war would still be going." "When I was young, a colored bee is not supposed to be at least an ally with the oppositely colored bee. But one of the spies I-dare-not-say found out that you were teaming up with a Diamond Bee-" "The name's Angel, Riley," Bucko Bee eye rolled. Riley Bee made an annoyed face, "Well, okay. Angel, having it your way. Yeah, one of the spies found out that you were teaming up with Angel, that's a Blue Bee." "Wow... okay..." I nodded. "So, that informed me another thing," Bucko Bee added. "But it doesn't mean our rivalry is over..." Bucko Bee glared. "Mhm, that's true. But, right now, we're just going to keep a distance away from each other," Riley Bee said. "Is the war over though?" I asked. They both smiled, "Absolutely." They replied simultaneously. '''Chapter 6: Free (Epilogue) "I can't believe you actually did it!" Angel exclaimed as she bounced her way to the Pineapple Patch. "Yeah. I never thought it would do anything like it," I replied. It has been about a day since the war ended. We were just starting a normal day of pollen grinding and honey making. I try to keep a low profile since I don't want to drown by a swarm of bees like I was some kind of celebrity. I rather just spend my time just to myself. I realized that Crimson and Cobalt Bee were right behind us. "What's up?" Cobalt Bee asked as he approached us. I heard Crimson Bee mumble to herself, "I would take any field except this one." "Fine," I replied. "I only came to this field because it's quiet here," "So that's why you tagged along with me?" Angel winked. "Just because you don't want to attract attention?" "Something like that. There are cons to being famous and all," I pointed out. "Oh well. I can totally understand that." Crimson Bee nodded. "Say, after this Pineapple Patch, where should we go next?" In the distance, between places of the Red HQ and the Rose Field, I saw Riley Bee. Should I? ''I thought. ''Yes, definitely. "Rose Field. In fact, I might just go there now," I replied. For a second, Angel made an uneasy face. But she recovered it and smiled. "I'm coming with you on this one, Demon Bee!" Angel called. "Or should I say... Demon with a heart?" I grinned, in an optimistic way. "Yeah, I'll like that." I rushed to the Rose Field, with Angel following from behind.